1. Field
The disclosed aspects relate to departure time estimations based on known criteria.
2. Background
Wireless communications device (WCD) are used as organizational aid in a variety of context. For example, a WCD may include functionality which allows a user access to a calendar and/or contacts. Further, such information can be synchronized with a user's other computing device to allow a user to maintain uniform information across computing platforms.
Currently, such calendar information may become less useful in unfamiliar settings, such as during travel to unfamiliar locations, or during disruptive events. For example, when traveling, a user does not know when to leave their current location in order to arrive at a destination on time due to unfamiliarity with local conditions (ex., traffic, directions, etc.). Thus, improved apparatus and methods for generating departure alerts for scheduled events based on a user's current location are desired.